<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Region Not My Own by ProfOlive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068596">A Region Not My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfOlive/pseuds/ProfOlive'>ProfOlive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Battle, Exploration, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfOlive/pseuds/ProfOlive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is that of Derek Tracy, a young man from the Hoenn region who decides to take a non-traditional route and challenge the Indigo League. His adventure will be one of hard work as he meets new challenges. He will find new allies and enemies among the natives of Kanto, both who will influence his story greatly. </p><p>Rated T for now, maybe M later. Possible Romance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Region Not My Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everybody! So, just to start out, this is a brand new fic that I've been kinda mulling in my head for the last few days. I sat down and wrote what I could, and decided to publish what I had. I hope that everybody enjoys it!</p><p>The only real thing of note to track in this fic is that I did change the starting age of Pokemon trainers to being 16 instead of 10, because I personally find it much easier to write from the perspective of a teenager over that of a small child. Otherwise, this is the story of Derek Tracy, a young man from Hoenn who wants to try something a little different for his Pokemon journey. I'm not sure how often it'll update, because inspiration struck me at the busiest time of my year (a tale as old as time), but I'll probably get around to updating it soon.</p><p>I think that's everything, so let's get into the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>The bus buzzed and vibrated as it thundered down the uneven road. The <em>pitter patter</em> of the engine occasionally interrupted the dull blowing of cold air from the ceiling vents.</p><p><em>Kanto really needs to invest in better roads.</em> I thought, looking out the window and into the open countryside. This land was far more spacious than home. Trees dotted open fields and shrubs made neat little groupings around flattened hills. If this had been Hoenn, you wouldn't have been able to see more than a few feet in front of you without being cut off by dense foliage.</p><p><em>This isn't home, but that's kinda the point. </em>I reminded myself. <em>You wanted something different, and you got it.</em></p><p>I stifled a yawn as I checked my PokéNav+, a brand new orange device that fit snugly in the palm of my hand. A little green arrow showed my location on the map of Kanto that I had downloaded before leaving home.</p><p><em>Almost there. </em>I flipped closed the digital display on the device. <em>I really hope the ten hour flight and two hour bus ride was worth it.</em></p><p>Looking around the empty bus, there really wasn't much to do to pass the time, so my eyes once again wandered to the open fields of southern Kanto. A small stream split the unchanging landscape, a little blue sliver of color among the yellows and pale greens. An ache in my chest started to form already as I couldn't help but think about home.</p><p>Was I right to refuse Mom and Dad's help? I could have already started my journey if I had just let one of them sponsor me, instead of going halfway across the world to 'make it on my own'. That wasn't even right, either. I wouldn't be headed to the Poké-Lab if Dad hadn't called in a favor and gotten me in touch with the Professor.</p><p>I sighed, pulling up the hood on my jacket. I could hear my father's voice in my head, even without him there. <em>There's no use crying over a broken pokéball. You made your decision and you need to stick with it.</em></p><p>A crackle of static came loud over the speakers of the bus. "Passengers, we are arriving in Pallet Town, please make sure to grab all of your belongings before you depart. Thank you for taking Houndoom Transit."</p><p>I glanced around, the announcement shaking me out of my thoughts. In the last few minutes we had pulled into a smaller town. White buildings with red doors and thatched roofs lined up in neat suburban lines. Their yards were huge, far bigger than anything you could own in Lilycove. We passed young children running through the streets, and old folks casually trailing behind them. I saw the occasional farmer driving a large truck, or a delivery person walking the mail, but not a single person my age.</p><p><em>Pallet Town was the place that people began and ended their Pokémon journeys, but not where they stayed.</em> I thought. <em>Everyone my age must have shipped out when this year's Season started.</em></p><p>Pokémon of different shapes and colors were here too. Purple-furred rats and tanned birds flitted about the place, completely mundane to the natives but exotic to me. For the first time since landing at the Viridian airport, I felt excitement shiver its way through my chest, replacing that dull weight that had been there the entire flight. This was one of the reasons I had chosen to start here. This was part of why a journey across Kanto enticed me so much more than the idea of trekking around my home land.</p><p>And in the distance, I could see a bright red roof with a small windmill attached atop a hill. The building was large, yet homely, and it seemed to watch over the rest of Pallet Town like a teacher at the front of a classroom. That was where my journey was supposed to begin. The Laboratory of Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak.</p>
<hr/><p>The Lab, which I had already seen to be bigger than most buildings in Pallet Town, was actually far larger than I had imagined it to be. The massive main building stretched over a hundred meters wide, and there were several other tertiary buildings stretched across a large grass clearing. Beyond them, there were acres and acres of grazing grass that was lined with white picket fencing. I could see distant dark shapes moving across the pastures, but I couldn't make out what Pokémon they were supposed to be at this distance.</p><p>I walked up the white steps leading to the building, grasping the straps of my small satchel tight. Every step had a note of finality to it. I could feel a cold weight pressing against my stomach as all the excitement I'd had on the bus left me.</p><p>Eventually, after possibly hundreds of steps, a wide wooden door stood before me. There was no knocker, or doorbell. All of the windows on this side of the building looked to be on the second floor, so I couldn't even peek in to see anyone who might come and greet me. I gulped as my eyes caught a small bronze plaque beside the door.</p><p>S. Oak - Professor of Pokémon</p><p>I felt my breath catch just a bit as every bit of moisture in my body abandoned my mouth. While Professor Oak wasn't from Hoenn, you couldn't go anywhere in the world without hearing the name Samuel Oak, former Champion of Kanto and the Leading Scientific Authority on Pokémon.</p><p><em>Maybe I just go home? If I leave now I could probably still get Dad to sponsor my journey. </em>Rebellious thoughts played in my mind. I shook my head, pinching my nose. <em>No. You made it this far, knock on the damn door.</em></p><p>Before my irrational brain could stop me, I thrust my hand forward. My knuckles impacted the wood with a satisfying <em>thunk</em>. Immediately, I heard movement within the lab.</p><p>"Coming! Be just one moment!" A muffled voice called. Even from here, I could tell that the voice was male, and somewhat elderly. The moisture from my mouth reappeared, but this time as sweat on my palms.</p><p>After a few moments of staring intently at the wooden door and attempting to ignore the shuffling noises from inside, I heard footsteps begin to approach. I had just enough time to absentmindedly think '<em>Huh, the door is made out of oak.</em>' before said door creaked inward.</p><p>Out stepped a man, barely taller than myself, with sun-touched skin and white hair. He wore a white lab coat, clean but very wrinkled, over a red polo and a pair of khakis. His eyes were curious and sharp, but surrounded with smile lines. His nose was large, and his mouth was slightly open in an unknowing grin.</p><p>Professor Oak glanced around me as he pulled the door to the lab fully open. "Oh, yes? Who might you be?" His voice was high and leathery, like the sound of an old book being opened for the first time in a long time.</p><p>I stood there for a moment, staring. This was the man who had conquered both Kanto and Johto? The man who had outdone centuries of research in just the first few years of his career? I was actually taken aback by how <em>normal</em> he seemed. He looked more like someone's grandfather than the living legend that the world made him out to be.</p><p>I snapped back to reality as his words registered in my brain. "Hello, I- I'm Derek Tracy?" I cleared my throat, shaking the nervousness out as much as I could. "I think my dad called about getting my Trainer card?"</p><p>The old man's eyes widened with recognition. "Ah, yes! I remember now! Mr. Tracy from the Hoenn region!" He opened the door and gestured me forward. "Please come in, young man. I've just finished up researching for the day."</p><p>I bowed my head as I passed him. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>The inside of the Oak Laboratory was just as spectacular as the outside. Stretched out in front of me was a wide room, though it was more akin to a warehouse, with massive metal machines and rows of bookshelves and computers. Every surface was covered in stacks of paperwork, or half finished devices. The high ceilings had arched windows, letting natural light flow into the workspace. It truly looked the part of being a research laboratory to a Pokémon professor, though the one time I had visited Professor Birch's lab it hadn't been nearly as cluttered.</p><p>Professor Oak began speaking as he closed the door behind me. "I was quite curious when I received your father's call earlier this week." He said, walking past me and leading me through rows of machinery. "It is highly irregular for a fledgling trainer to want to begin their journey in a region that is not their own, especially without any lucrative sponsorships waiting for them."</p><p>"Uh, yes, sir." I mumbled out.</p><p>He glanced back, sharp brown eyes analyzing my face. "Well, your business is your business, young man. To say it is irregular is not to say that it is unheard of. After looking through your Trainer Application, I was more than happy to make the arrangements to have your registration take place here in Kanto. You had some very impressive theoretical and practical exam scores, Mr. Tracy." He turned back, focusing on bringing us to a section of the room that had been cordoned off from the equipment, a small lounge with a few chairs and a low coffee table. "Please, sit."</p><p>Professor Oak sat down in a large, overstuffed chair, and picked up a still steaming mug that he had seemingly left to come and open the door. I sat opposite of him, dropping my satchel to the side of my chair. My chest was at war with itself. There was a warmth at hearing a famous trainer and professor say that I had done well, but having the full attention of said man was a lot. As we had walked through the lab, it was almost like the Professor had <em>changed</em>. His speaking came out more professionally, and he stood straighter. I was beginning to see the edges of that great man who the world knew him to be.</p><p>"With how well you performed on your exams, I have already taken the liberty of printing your Trainer card and beginning your registration paperwork. I left it somewhere around here." Professor Oak continued, glancing about the table. Eventually his eyes lit up, and he pulled a small manilla envelope from the center of a stack of papers, causing it to slide forward and splay the papers across the table.</p><p>"Dear me!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. I felt a slight grin touch my lips as he threw his hands up in the air. "I apologize, normally I would have my research assistant with me, but she's conducting a research study out on Route 1 and won't be back for a few days. It always gets so messy when she's not here to run the ship."</p><p>"It's no problem, Professor." I said, bowing my head again. "Thank you for going through all this trouble."</p><p>"It is no issue, Mr. Tracy." He leaned forward, handing me the envelope. "Please verify that all the information on there is correct."</p><p>Inside there was a small plastic card with white and blue lettering. A pokéball logo covered the left side, and the right had a small picture of me that had been taken the week before. Same dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. I was even wearing the same blue and black hoodie that I was wearing now in the photo. My trainer information was organized overtop of the pokéball logo.</p><p>Trainer License: Derek M. Tracy</p><p>Age: 16 | Class: C</p><p>Height: 175 cm | Weight: 70.76 kg</p><p>Eyes: Brown | Hair: Black</p><p>"Yes, sir, everything looks correct." I said.</p><p>"Good, good." Professor Oak rose from his chair. "Now, I believe, we move on to my favorite part."</p><p>I felt the cold in my stomach disappear, replaced by a sudden drop into a pit. "My starter? Already?" The older man's nod did nothing to remove my shock. "I thought I would have to wait longer, or fill out some paperwork first-"</p><p>"Young man." The Pokémon Professor's soft voice stopped me in my tracks. "Are you going to continue to worry about bureaucracy, or are you going to meet the partner that you will begin your journey with?"</p><p>My eyes widened, and I looked up at the Professor. His sharp eyes were gleaming, and the grin he wore showed me why his face was weathered with smile lines. This man had been a trainer once, and I saw it in the same manic expression that my father wore, that every trainer I had ever met wore.</p><p>"I would like to meet my Pokémon-" I gulped as I corrected myself." -partner, sir."</p><p>"Good!" He said, turning on a heel towards a large machine at the end of a long row of machines. "Now, normally a trainer would receive their starter from a family member, or perhaps even an organization that had sponsored them. I, myself, even sponsor a few trainers each year to begin their journeys. Your starter is no exception. Your father sent this Pokémon to me just yesterday."</p><p>"My dad did?" I tugged at the edges of my sleeves. "He didn't say anything to me about it."</p><p>The Professor reached inside of the machine, producing a small sphere with a red and white cap. A standard pokéball. On its front button, there was a small water droplet sticker proudly showing on its face. "Yes, I suppose he wouldn't. He had mentioned it being quite the surprise."</p><p>Professor Oak held his hand forward, offering me the pokéball. My hand started to lift, but hesitated. <em>Dad really sent this, for me?</em></p><p>
  <em>Did I deserve this?</em>
</p><p>That thought almost stopped me cold, but then I remembered something my father had said to me once. <em>If you ever get lost, or scared, and someone helps you out, if you haven't already earned it, you work your ass off to show them that it wasn't wasted.</em></p><p>A surge of strength, momentary and inspiring, shot through me. I gripped the pokéball in my hand, scooping it away from the Professor. It was warm to the touch. I ran my thumb over the perfectly machined surface before letting it land on the center button. I pressed it, and the ball opened with a <em>click.</em></p><p>A bright red light filled the room as a streak of energy spread from the pokéball to an unoccupied spot on the floor. The light solidified, a glowing white silhouette forming between myself and the professor. It shaped itself, becoming round and blue.</p><p>I felt tears pin-prick at the edges of my eyes in awe. I had seen Pokémon released before, but this was the first time that it was <em>my</em> Pokémon being released. I glanced up at the Professor and his manic smile had returned. He wasn't looking at me, but at my feet, where a brand new Pokémon sat.</p><p>Bright blue fur with white speckling gleamed in the lights, and an almost perfectly spherical blubbery body waggled its tail excitedly. The dark blue eyes looking up at me, with its white teeth pulled into a happy expression. The tears of happiness began to fully pool in my eyes. My dad had gotten me one of my favorite Pokémon, one that I had spent hours watching sun themselves on the beaches of Lilycove.</p><p>"Spheal!" My new Pokémon barked up at me.</p>
<hr/><p>Spheal's fur was the softest thing I had ever touched. I ran my fingers through the pale blues and whites on its back, and the fur rippled like water. The Pokémon closed its eyes, a soft rumble emanating from its chest.</p><p><em>He's so small.</em> I thought. <em>The Spheal and Sealeo in Lilycove were so much bigger, he couldn't be more than a few months old. Dad must have ordered him from a breeder, because there was no way he had gotten this young of a Pokémon without seriously pissing off a Walrein somewhere.</em></p><p>I shivered at the thought of an angry Walrein, a force of water and ice that could easily leverage its weight of several hundred pounds. It was hard to believe the creature sitting in front of me, standing barely two feet off the ground, would one day be a rampaging ice walrus.</p><p>A chuckle interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see Professor Oak still looking down at me. His expression was soft. "It is one of the greatest perks of my job, to get to see new trainers receive their first Pokémon." He said. "I hope you like him."</p><p>"I love him." I spoké without hesitation. The small seal opened its eyes once again, and gave a cheerful bark. He closed his eyes and went back to nuzzling my hand.</p><p>"Good, good." The Professor said. "Now you must do two more things before your bond may really be complete."</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked.</p><p>"The first is you two must agree on a name. It won't do to have you referring to your partner as just the name of his species."</p><p>"A name?" I removed my hands from the Spheal, standing a bit taller. It looked up at me, its eyes intelligent and full of expectation. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, innocently flapping as he panted. It was so hard not to give the little guy something cute and innocent, something that fit with the creature's small stature and round features. Spheal wouldn't be that way forever, though, if I had anything to do with it. The image of a Walrein came to mind again, a regal and powerful force of the ocean.</p><p>I leaned back down, and scooped up the Spheal in my arms. He gave an excited squeak, gripping my arm with his stubby feet.</p><p>"I think I have a name for you, something pretty strong." I said, looking into the Spheal's dark eyes. "Is Artis an okay name?"</p><p>Artis gave another squeak, quickly followed by a bark. His large tongue licked across my face, warm and cold at the same time.</p><p>"Gross!" I laughed as I wiped my cheek with my sleeve. I looked back up at the Professor. "I think he likes it?"</p><p>Professor Oak chuckled. "Yes, it would seem he does." The professor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tablet. "I ran his pokéball through a few tests, and the computer was able to register some of the more widely known skills and abilities that he should have access to."</p><p>The small computer listed several pieces of data about Artis, including his height and weight, and approximate age. According to the computer, I was right. Artis was supposed to be three to four months old. It also listed an ability, Thick Fat, written in a larger font. Under his Move Selection was listed Rollout, Defence Curl, and Growl.</p><p><em>No water-type moves?</em> I suppressed a small amount of disappointment in my gut. <em>Well, it's okay. If I get him training soon, we should have some under our belt. It will be more difficult to get him to learn- Wait. What's this?</em></p><p>I scrolled a little farther down on the tablet, shifting Artis' weight to be held in one arm. There was a separate section under Move Selection labelled 'Egg Moves'. Generally, a Pokémon only received an egg move if they had a specific and powerful parent, and those moves were generally limited. If Artis had access to an egg move, Dad really must have gotten him from a breeder. I clicked the file, and my eyes widened.</p><p>"Aqua Ring?" I felt excitement begin to bubble in my chest. "Professor, I don't think-"</p><p>"I also found that quite curious, young man." Professor Oak took the tablet back, closing the Move Selection folder and pulling up another document. "Aqua Ring is not generally a technique that members of the Spheal line can learn, so I took it upon myself to contact your father and find the breeder he had purchased young Artis from."</p><p><em>Called it!</em> I silently pumped my fist, feeling vindicated that I was right.</p><p>"I was able to track the breeder to a business in Sootopolis, and made a phone call to the owner to see about which lines they had bred for this particular egg. Unfortunately, due to confidentiality laws, I was not able to inquire as to the sire." The Pokémon Professor continued on, not missing the disappointment as it crossed my face. His eyes glinted in smug pride. "But, being someone of my standing in the scientific community does not come without certain perks."</p><p>"So you know what his parents are?" I said, scratching underneath Artis' chin.</p><p>He held up a finger. "I have an idea, though the breeder was unable to confirm it. Aqua Ring is generally only able to be passed on the Spheal through a few lines, the most notable of which are the Vaporeon, Marill, Remoraid, and Feebas lines. Due to the location, and more specifically the region, I believe that your Spheal's father was of the Milotic line."</p><p>My draw dropped. "Milotic?" I looked back down at the bundle of blubber and fur in my arms, who was already beginning to fall asleep. Milotic were some of the most rare and powerful Pokémon in the Hoenn region. Off the top of my head I could only think of two in the entire Hoenn League. How the heck had Dad paid for that expensive of a Pokémon?</p><p>The Professor grunted in confirmation. "Regardless of his parentage, the Spheal line tends to produce very powerful combatants. Speaking of which, there is one more thing we must tend to before you may properly begin your journey."</p><p>The Professor beckoned me forward, leading me towards the back of the Lab. We stepped outside of a set of rear doors to an open area that couldn't be seen from the front of the lab. There was a rectangular section of dirt, maybe twenty meters long by fifteen meters wide, that had been marked out of the grass by white paint.</p><p>"Normally, I would have trainers who begin at Laboratory begin their journey by battling their peers, and I wished to offer you the same, but circumstances prevent that." Professor Oak spread his arms in resignation. "As all of the trainers that I had sponsored left on their journeys earlier in the week, would you mind having myself as your first opponent?"</p><p>"Y- You?' I sputtered. Artis snarled at the light spray that came out of my mouth.</p><p>"Well, you would obviously not be competing against my personal team." He gave a smirk as his eyes wandered to the skies. "No, my Dragonite happens to be off hunting on Mt. Silver, and the rest of my team is off enjoying themselves in the far pastures of the ranch. I have prepared one of the younger Pokémon from the ranch to be your opponent, should you choose to battle." From a belt clip that had been hidden underneath his lab coat, Professor Oak produced a single pokéball.</p><p>I looked down at Artis. "I don't know, bud." I asked him. "Are you okay to battle?"</p><p>"Spheal!" He barked. Artis pushed against my chest with his two small legs until I released him. When he reached the ground, instead of landing on his feet, his entire body bounced and rolled like a ball. Once he had reached one end of the make-shift battlefield, he lifted up his front legs, clapping and barking with excitement.</p><p><em>That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. </em>I thought. I turned back to the Professor, who was already walking to his side of the battlefield. "I think he wants to battle!" I called, stifling a chuckle.</p><p>"It would seem so!" He replied in kind. Professor Oak, tossed his pokéball upwards with the motion of someone who had done it thousands of times before, and released his Pokémon. A burst of red light struck the ground, quickly solidifying into a small canine shape. The creature was small, smaller even than Artis, with a sleek coat or orange and black striped fur. Tufts of lighter tan fur sprouted from its lower jaw, and in a crest along the center of its head, and A large fluffy tail wagged behind it.</p><p>"This, young man, is a Growlithe." Professor Oak began to explain. "Native to Kanto and a few other regions, this is one of our most recognizable fire-types. While she would normally be at a type disadvantage to your Artis, I took into account your Pokémon's move set when deciding what might be a decent challenge for a fledgling trainer and Pokémon."</p><p>The two Pokémon stared at each other for a moment, before Artis let out a friendly bark, body wiggling with excitement. The Growlithe regarded him at first with confusion, but she quickly responded with several high pitched yips. Both Pokémon let their tongues loll out of their mouths, and sat back with the satisfaction that they had made a friend.</p><p>"Are you ready Mr. Tracy?" The former Champion called out to me.</p><p>I opened my mouth to answer, but Artis called out before I could. "Spheal! Spheal!" He squeaked. I let my Pokémon speak for me, and instead chose to just nod my head.</p><p>The Professor raised one hand, palm outstretched, gesturing for me to start.</p><p>The moves that Artis could use came to mind immediately. I hadn't had time to see exactly what he could do, and I especially hadn't had a chance to train him in the training plan that I had spent the last few months writing out. All I could rely on were verbal commands, and Professor Oak would hear exactly the orders I was going to give.</p><p>"Artis!" I called. "Use Rollout!"</p><p>My Spheal jumped into action, tucking his legs against his stomach and pulling in his tail. Like a character out of a video game, he began to roll. Artis was a blue of blue and white fur moving across the battlefield. The Growlithe's eyes went wide</p><p>"Dodge, Growlithe!" Professor Oak said at the last moment.</p><p>The orange pup dashed to the side, Artis missing her by less than a hair.</p><p>"Growlithe, ember!" Called the Professor.</p><p>The fire-type swung its head around, tracking Artis' form, and opened its tiny maw. A fiery red light shone between its teeth, and small sparks ejected themselves from its mouth. Each tiny ember zoomed through the air, popping and crackling upon impact.</p><p>I winced as I heard a low whine emerge from my new Pokémon. Artis came to a rolling stop, landing in his front legs. As he stopped I could see small black marks marring his blue and white coat.</p><p>"Aqua Ring!" I yelled. "Then keep up the pressure with Rollout again!"</p><p>Artis kept eye contact with the Growlithe, but nodded. Artis gave a small bark, and water began to pool at the tip of his snout. He began to spin once again, pulling himself into a ball and beginning his Rollout. This time, however, a ring of water slowly expanded outward from his body. As it reached its maximum diameter, maybe six inches out from Artis' body, it began to glow a light blue color. The streaks of black that had started to appear in his fur began to disappear.</p><p>Artis flew forward, faster than before.</p><p>"Growlithe! Wait for him to pass and Ember again!"</p><p>The orange canine side-stepped again, blasting Artis with its bright coals. Artis squealed, but kept moving. With the Aqua Ring up, I could see the damage from the burns already beginning to heal itself.</p><p>Artis rolled around the field, making a quick U-turn towards the Growlithe, but the Growlithe continued to side-step. They were locked in a battle where Growlithe couldn't get through Artis' Thick Fat, and any damage that it did inflict was healed by the Aqua Ring, but Artis couldn't hit Growlithe with an attack because of how long it took to cross the field with Rollout.</p><p>
  <em>I can't use Growl or Defence Curl, because Growlithe isn't physically attacking, but Artis isn't going to win a drawn out fight either. He's using too much energy just moving around and healing himself, while Growlithe just has to stand around and fire off Embers.</em>
</p><p>I clenched my fists, trying to think of something, anything to do. Professor Oak might also be using a brand new Pokémon, but I <em>wanted</em> to be able to say that I had beaten him. He was the former Champion of the Indigo League, there was no better bragging card.</p><p>It was one little thing, one tiny infinitesimally small thing, that bloomed a plan in my head. As Artis flew past the Growlithe for the umpteenth time, a small droplet of water disconnected itself from the Aqua Ring, no longer controlled by Artis' move, and splashed across Growlithe's nose. The fire-type shook her head as she sidestepped, obviously upset at the sudden cold. A light clicked in my head.</p><p>Right as Artis finished his U-turn and began the Rollout towards Growlithe, I shouted. "Artis! Stop Rollout and Aqua Ring now!"</p><p>My Pokémon hesitated, which was exactly what I wanted. Normally, when a water-type cancels a move where they are controlling an amount of water, the water would drop to the ground, splashing everywhere. However, an object in motion stays in motion. So when a Spheal rolling at twenty kilometers an hour suddenly lurches to a stop, the mass of water they were carrying with them will quickly and suddenly go flying into the open mouth of a fire-type that happens to be in front of them.</p><p>Like a dream, the splash of cold water drenched Professor Oak's Growlithe. While the force wasn't enough damage to physically injure her, the splashback clogged her mouth and nose, and splashed upwards into her eyes, giving me the chance I needed.</p><p>Professor Oak saw my plan the moment water moved, and shouted. "Growlithe, dodge!"</p><p>His voice was drowned out by my own. "Artis, Rollout!"</p><p>Artis barreled forward with a speed that no half-drowned Growlithe could hope to match. There was a <em>crunch</em> as Artis slammed into the orange canine, and she was thrown easily five meters back. The Growlithe whimpered on the grass, but made no motion to get up. Professor Oak recalled her to her pokéball.</p><p>"YES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, arms extended all the way into the air. Artis began hopping and clapping his front legs together, barking in victory.</p><p>"You've done well, young man." Professor Oak said with a small smile. He approached Artis and began to inspect him, checking for signs of lasting damage.</p><p>"Th- Thank you! Uh, sir." I sputtered. I took a breath and bowed quickly. "Thank you, sir. It was an honor to get to battle a former champion."</p><p>"It is no problem, Mr. Tracy." Professor Oak stood and offered a hand. "It's always nice to get out of the Lab and have a battle every once in a while. You did very well for your first battle. I am sure we'll see many more such battles in the future."</p><p>Heat rose in my chest, and was at a loss for words. I had gotten my first Pokémon and won my first battle in a manner of minutes. Today was a dream come true. I returned Artis to his pokéball, and held it there in my hand. <em>We</em> had won our first battle, and someone already believed we would keep winning.</p>
<hr/><p>Professor Oak led me back into the Laboratory. We placed the pokéballs for Artis and the Growlithe into a large machine with a glass top. It was supposed to heal them over the course of about an hour, so the Professor and I returned to the lounge to pass the time.</p><p>We sat in silence for a few moments before the Professor began to rummage through the drawers of a nearby desk. He took out an object, a small rectangular red electronic, and held it in his hand.</p><p>"Mr. Tracy, I think this piece of equipment would be of use in your hands." Professor Oak offered it out to me.</p><p>I took the device into my hands and began to inspect it. It was an electronic with a large blue camera on the outside, and it could be folded open to show two large touch screen displays. On the back there was a serial number and a small pokéball logo.</p><p>"What is this, sir?" I pressed the power button, and the screen lit itself to a small blue holding screen. There were folders and folders of data within it, each labelled with the name of a different Pokémon.</p><p>"That, young man, is a Pokédex." The Professor said. "It is a high-tech encyclopedia of Pokémon data, patented by myself. With it, you should be able to identify and receive data on any known Pokémon that you encounter."</p><p>My eyes widened. "Sir, this is so much! I don't think I could pay you back for something like this-"</p><p>"Mr. Tracy." He said in a firm voice. "You've shown me today that you will become an excellent trainer, and your previous examiners have said much of the same. I wish to assist that spark to grow as much as I can."</p><p>"I send most trainer's who start out at the Laboratory out into the world with a request. A request that they catch as many Pokémon as possible, to help me document and study as many species of Pokémon as possible, and to possibly unlock some of the mysteries surrounding them." The Professor stood, retrieving Artis' pokéball from the healing machine. "Of course, I don't normally offer such a thing, but with a full sponsorship you could have access to a myriad of resources here."</p><p>"I-" I looked down at the Pokédex, taking in exactly what it represented.</p><p>
  <em>He's offering me a sponsorship. All he wants me to do is catch a few Pokémon for him.</em>
</p><p>A hole opened up in my stomach. "I'm sorry professor, I don't think I can do that."</p><p>For the first time, Professor Oak seemed to be at a loss for words. His smile lines crinkled in confusion.</p><p>"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed.</p><p>I bowed my head, and held the Pokédex back out to the Pokémon Professor. "I am planning on being a champion, someone who trains hard and wins. I can't do that if I'm out catching every Pokémon I see. Not only would it distract from my training, but I don't think I could stomach capturing Pokémon that I wasn't planning on raising myself."</p><p>There was a silence.</p><p>"Derek…" The Professor sighed, and I felt his hand close mine, pressing the Pokédex further into my palm. "That is fine."</p><p>I looked up at him. His old eyes were resolute and firm, and his lips were curled in a small grin. "But- I thought'-"</p><p>"Young man, this journey is a coming of age that every Pokémon trainer faces. I only ask people who begin at my lab to help as a personal request. You were free to refuse to do so." He patted my hand, and reached over to tousle my hair. "Keep the Pokédex. It should be a useful tool on your journey."</p><p>I felt a liquid pool at the edges of my eyes. I had barely left home, and someone I greatly respected was offering me resources because they believed in me. I tucked the Pokédex into my side pouch and wiped my eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, sir." I bowed deeper than I ever had before.</p><p>"You are welcome." Professor Oak handed me a small tray. On it, there were six round indentations, five of which were filled with pokéballs. He placed Artis' ball in the sixth slot.</p><p>I glanced up in confusion before he quickly explained. "Another token of starting at the Oak Lab."</p><p>The Pokémon Professor looked up at a small clock on the wall, and back at me. "It's getting a bit late, but it's still early enough for you to begin your Pokémon journey. You should be on your way."</p><p>I thanked Professor Oak, and prepared my stuff to leave. Artis' ball and the five empty pokéballs all slotted onto my magnetic trainer belt. The Pokédex sat in a pouch on my opposite hip, right next to the PokéNav that my mother had gifted me. I tightened my satchel strap, and set out from the Pokémon Laboratory.</p><p>The edge of Pallet Town was an open field with tall grasses, and the road was hardpack. Scattered trees littered the landscape, and straggling bushes waved in the winds. Kanto couldn't have been more different from Hoenn if it tried. I released Artis from his pokéball.</p><p>My Spheal appeared in an already familiar blaze of red and white light, solidifying before my eyes. He looked perfectly healthy, maybe even more so than before his fight. Artis' tongue lolled out of his mouth as he looked up at me, eyes sparkling with excitement.</p><p>"This is it, bud." I said. "We're about to set off on the official beginning of our League journey."</p><p>He barked, happiness clear on his face. He nuzzled my leg and rolled forward once, as if to say: <em>Come on, we could start already!</em></p><p>I grinned. This Pokémon was the perfect starter, and I couldn't be happier with him. Checking the PokéNav, I could see that the next major town was Viridian City, a town that happened to be equipped with a League Gym. It was only supposed to be two days by foot. I adjusted my straps, raised my hoodie, and took the first step to conquer the Indigo League.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There ya go! Chapter One, in the bag! Derek has begun his trek with Artis, his spheal, and they are on the road to Viridian City. I hope everyone enjoyed the story thus far.</p><p>Now, I am not necessarily one to request OCs from other people, but I am open to having people submit character ideas to help populate this region! If anyone would like to drop a comment or PM that includes a character name, description of their person and personality, and two pokemon that they would have, I am more than willing to consider writing them in at some point.</p><p>Thank you all for taking the time to read the first chapter of this fic, I hope it is the first of many to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>